


Mr. President

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Are you ok President?” Jeonghan walked in, closing the doors. Discreetly, he locked the doors as well.Joshua sighed. “It just feels wrong as per normal. Even if I know it’s for the good of everyone.”Jeonghan stood by his chair, leaning down a bit to fix his collar. “You’re too kind for this. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Jeonghan crooned. He ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair softly, grinning as he felt Joshua lean into him.“You’re pushing the boundaries we laid for work,” Joshua said quietly. His words were protesting but he nuzzled Jeonghan’s hand like a cat seeking affection.





	Mr. President

Joshua frowned, the crease in between his eyes getting deeper. What on earth was up with this report? Were his managers slacking? Did they not double check? Was that why this report was beyond riddled with mistakes? Joshua couldn’t even make heads or tails of it. It was almost as if they slapped two reports together on accident.

Growling, he chucked the report to the floor. Shit. He grabbed his phone. “Jeonghan. Get Manager Kim in my office now.”

“Of course, President.”

Joshua’s secretary was so reliable. Thank god for small mercies. “Thank you Jeonghan.”

“Would you like some tea sir?”

Joshua could hear the concern in his voice. “No,” he said, shaking his head, “if you bring tea in I might get angry and throw it in Manager Kim’s face.”

Laughing, Jeonghan shook his head, his hair making ruffling noises that Joshua heard over the phone. “You’re too kind for that Mr. President. I’ll bring you something nice to drink afterwards then.”

* * *

Joshua smiled softly. “Have a seat Manager Kim.” He gestured at the seat right in front of him. He grinned even harder when he saw Manager Kim take a look at the report Joshua had threw on the floor earlier.

He bent down to pick it up before sitting down. “Here you go President. It must’ve dropped earlier.”

“Oh no,” Joshua said, placing his elbows on his desk. “I threw it down there myself. I would’ve thrown it in trash, where it truly belonged, but having you fish it out of there seemed a bit cruel.” He leaned in, giving him the smile that inspired fear in his employees. “Take a look at the report Manager Kim. Go on.”

Nervously, he looked down, perusing the report.

Joshua could see he was trying to hide his shaking hands. Good. “Tell me what you see.”

“My report President,” his voice quivered.

“And what about your report,” Joshua prompted.

“It’s not my best one,” Manager Kim joked, trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

In a joking voice, even though he was dead serious, Joshua said, “It’s enough to get you fired.”

“You’re such a joker President.” Manager Kim laughed but Joshua could still hear the fear in his voice.

Eyes narrowing, Joshua dropped the nice act. “I’m not joking though Manager Kim.” He pointed his finger at the pile of papers in his hand. “That was garbage. And I’ve had enough of garbage reports from you and your team.” He held up his hand, “And don’t even try to blame those below you. You are the manager, the last one to read the report before it makes its way into my hands. If you read you failed to see the many mistakes in it. If you didn’t read it, then you just failed even more at your job. Either option is unforgivable.”

He sputtered. “Si-sir. Pl-ple-please. Give me another chance.”

Raising his eyebrows, Joshua graced him with a cold smile. “I’ve given you too many chances already. You haven’t changed. You’re fired. You have until the end of the day to clear your desk and leave. Someone else is already handling your projects and your team as we speak.”

Manger Kim tried to croak out some more words.

Joshua pushed down on the intercom that was connected to his secretarys’ desks. “Escort Manager Kim to his desk to clean it out please Seokmin.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Si-Si-Sir.” Manager Kim gripped the chair like his life depended on it, which perhaps it did.

Joshua was kind. He gave the man several times to correct his mistakes on previous reports. But enough was enough.

Seokmin walked through the doors, a security guard at ready. “Mr. Kim. Let’s go get you cleared out,” he said softly.

His eyes fell at the sight of security. He stood up, not saying a thing to Joshua, walking away like a man getting sentenced to life in jail.

As soon as the doors clicked shut, Joshua sighed, closing his eyes, rubbing at them. He hated firing people. Half of them had families, debts, bills and here he was taking away the means to pay for all of these things. Even if he did it in the name of making sure everyone else in the company kept their jobs.

“Are you ok President?” Jeonghan walked in, closing the doors. Discreetly, he locked the doors as well.

Joshua sighed. “It just feels wrong as per normal. Even if I know it’s for the good of everyone.”

Jeonghan stood by his chair, leaning down a bit to fix his collar. “You’re too kind for this. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Jeonghan crooned. He ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair softly, grinning as he felt Joshua lean into him.

“You’re pushing the boundaries we laid for work,” Joshua said quietly. His words were protesting but he nuzzled Jeonghan’s hand like a cat seeking affection.

He smirked, leaning down to look into Joshua’s eyes. “But you’re not pulling away.” He kissed him on the forehead. “Let me make you feel better baby. Not as your secretary but as your lover.”

Joshua felt the ends of Jeonghan’s ponytail gently touch his face. Wrapping his fingers around it, he brought it to his nose, taking a whiff of his shampoo. “I thought it smelled familiar,” he mumbled.

The smile on Jeonghan’s face got even wider. “I bought something new and you’ve been using it. So, you smell like me.”

Humming, Joshua let his hair go. He moved his hand, slowly undoing his tie. “Make the rest of me smell like you.”

“Gladly,” Jeonghan purred.

* * *

He tutted. “Now now Shua. Don’t move away from me.”

Joshua moaned, arching as Jeonghan’s fingers went in deeper. He squirmed as Jeonghan’s tongue circled his nipple, letting out a tiny noise as he felt teeth. “But,” he whined, “you’re being mean.”

Jeonghan smiled against Joshua’s chest. He let go, making sure to twist his fingers in and out. “You wanted me to make you smell like me. This is the only way.” He dug his splayed fingers into Joshua’s hips. “Now be a good boy for me.”

Pulling at Jeonghan’s hair, Joshua cried out, leaning more of his weight on him. “I’m your boss,” he whimpered.

“But who’s sitting on the chair right now baby?” Jeonghan smirked up at him, moving his hand to hold his quivering thigh.

Joshua groaned. Jeonghan was. He had grabbed Joshua and then sat down, pulling Joshua onto his lap as he slowly undressed him. Now, Joshua was naked and at his mercy. “Please,” he begged, nearly sobbing it out. He was so hard and he wanted Jeonghan to make him feel good.

Cooing, Jeonghan pulled him close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, gently maneuvering Joshua to sit on his thighs. “Was I too mean Mr. President?”

“Yes,” Joshua pouted.

Unzipping his pants, Jeonghan took out his own leaking cock. “I’ll make up for it. Come here.”

Joshua skootched up, lifting his ass so Jeonghan could push the head of his cock inside him. He pulled at Jeonghan’s hair again, moaning into his neck as he pushed down on the giant monster that was Jeonghan’s dick.

Jeonghan groaned himself, his hands moving to Joshua’s ass. He parted his cheeks, letting his fingers run around Joshua’s rim, grinning a bit at how full he was making him. “Are you going to ride now?”

Glaring a bit, Joshua lifted up, moaning as he felt Jeonghan’s cock slowly come out, before he slammed back down.

“Eager,” Jeonghan teased through gritted teeth.

Joshua pulled him close, “Make me scream.”

* * *

Jeonghan panted, his arms on either side of Joshua. His lovely president was all limbs, all over his giant desk, his legs spread wide as Jeonghan’s come slowly dripped out of his well used hole. What a fucking sight it was. He touched Joshua’s face softly, running his fingers down his cheek. “Feeling good?”

Joshua nodded. “You always make me feel good.”

“You sure have a way with words darling,” Jeonghan groaned, feeling his spent cock twitch a bit at Joshua’s words.

Chuckling, Joshua lifted his leg, pulling Jeonghan closer. “I always do.” He smiled as Jeonghan held him close, wrapping Joshua’s arms around his neck. “I smell like you now.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said, “you better. I just came inside you too. I made sure to imprint my scent all over you.”

“Now you need to make sure you clean me up,” Joshua commanded. “I don’t want to sit in the car on the ride home feeling your come drip out of me.”

Jeonghan grinned. “Of course, Mr. President.”


End file.
